A Wild Goose Chase
by BunnyInABox
Summary: <html><head></head>He's a teen fugitive who led a police chase all the way to a department store's swim wear section. She's a normal girl who was looking for the perfect bikini. Who knew changing rooms could change their lives forever?</html>


"**A Wild Goose Chase"**

**Summary: He's a teen fugitive who led a police chase all the way to a department store's swim wear section. She's a normal girl who was looking for the perfect bikini. Who knew changing rooms could change their lives forever?**

**A/N:** **If you find any grammar errors, please tell me. I'd gladly appreciate it. And… sorry if my story sucks. Writing isn't what I do best, but since I'm bored here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the genius Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: (Percy's POV)<strong>

My head spun as I raced down an isolated alley. The police were getting closer and closer, and I don't want to spend my summer locked up in prison just because I 'borrowed' some goods from the convenience store a block away from my pad.

What? I forgot to bring cash, and I DID tell the cashier girl I'd return to pay later. When the stomach needs some chow, the stomach's need becomes the priority. But what did she do instead of believing her sole regular customer? She called the damn police. That's no way to say thanks at all.

"You there! Stop running for crying out loud!" yelled the beefy policeman who was staggering behind his comrade. The beefy guy had this huge beer belly which he could barely even walk with.

Stop running for the sake of his heavy stomach? Like hell I would.

The stick-like policeman elbowed the beefy policeman away and increased his speed until he was only meters away from me. He held these shiny hand cuffs in a manner that was supposed to make me feel scared.

"Ohh~ I feel so scared, Sir," I mocked in a high-pitched, fake frightened voice while turning around a corner. The stick man gritted his teeth in frustration and continued to chase me around.

If I was their supposed first catch, I would never give them the satisfaction. I ran faster and skidded right towards the sidewalk pavement. There weren't many places to hide in this part of the city, but it did have a gigantic mall, the perfect spot for a wild goose chase.

Not putting any second to waste, I dashed to the entrance of the mall and allowed the guard in duty to do the regular body check for security purposes. It's such a pity though. They would never find out that I have a weapon with me: a pen. It's only a regular pen, but its sharp fine tip saved me from getting caught numerous times. Let's just say that the police are happy that they could still hold their donuts using their fingers.

While climbing the stairs leading to the second floor, I heard loud voices from the mall entrance. The police were causing quite a commotion down there. I climbed to the top of the stairs and stole a peek at the scene below me.

"Sir, if you're entering this mall, you would have to leave all of your guns and weapons here," said the guard.

"I'm a police officer! Can't you see this badge?" The beefy policeman glowered, shoving the said badge in front of the mall guard's face.

The mall guard calmly pushed away the policeman's arm and answered, "I can see it, but we do not offer exceptions to our rule. You might use your gun any minute and you'll hurt civilians while hunting down your criminal."

"You have no right to—"

"Just hand over the damn gun!" ordered the other policeman. Guns were handed over to the guard as well as a grenade and a dagger. I guess that's my cue to run.

I let my feet lead me to the department store where most of the people were. This way, it would be harder for them to find me. Hearing the ruckus near the stairs that I climbed a while ago, I quickened my pace while borrowing some stuff to disguise myself along the way (I told the sales people that I'd buy them later). I was on the escalator leading to the women's department when they spotted me.

"Look! There he his!" the third policeman pointed at my direction and the three of them started to weave their way through the crowd that was forming around them.

I ran up the escalator and surveyed the area I was in. I needed to hide real fast, but I only had few options. The shoe area only had low shelves that were too low to hide a 6-footer like me. The casual wear area was being renovated, so basically, it's a dead end there. I had to choose between the lingerie area and the swim wear department. I chose the latter for being too embarrassed to even go near the lingerie area. With adrenaline pumping in my blood, I rushed to the nearest changing room in that area.

"Excuse me, men are not allowed here," a thin, fragile-looking sales woman warned me, appearing from nowhere blocking the entryway to the changing area.

I was running out of time. The police were closing in on me. They were merely just around the corner. I could even hear their every pant. "My girlfriend's in there," I blurted," I just wanted to see if the bikini I picked out for her suited her."

The sales woman looked at me suspiciously and finally allowed me to enter. I knocked on the first stall as sweetly and gently as I could. The sales woman intended to watch me, but the three jerks were messing up her product stands so she went out to reprimand them. Yes! I better thank her later.

"Yes? Is there anything I could do for you?" asked the girl who was inside the stall. Geez, can't she hear the trouble out here?

I swallowed all my pride and tried to imitate the voice of the sales lady earlier. "Here's the size you asked for earlier, ma'am," I squeaked.

I must have sounded very convincing because locks clicked and the stall's door opened, revealing a blonde who had her hair gathered on one side. She shot me a crazed look mixed with surprise and curiosity, yet I took this chance to get in her stall.

"Hey wha—"

I clamped her mouth shut with my right hand while locking the door behind me with the other. I pushed to the wall gently and listened for the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Are you sure you've seen him?" asked a voice I've recognized as the beefy man's.

"Yes, I'm quite sure," answered the sales lady, "He said he was checking on his girlfriend, sir." I gulped as the blonde threw me a murderous glare.

A deep voice resonated, "He's here. I can feel his presence. Come out come out wherever you are…"

Footsteps neared the door of the stall the girl and I were in. I could practically feel all of the organs in my body stop. I may not be good in Science but I do know they could stop even just for a second.

"Have you checked how many feet are in each stall?"

Blood rushed to my head. This is going to be the end of me. My eyes flitted nervously to the girl's remarkably colored gray ones. She's a beauty in her sea green string bikini, but I don't think I'd ever get to see her ever again once I get arrested.

"I haven't, Sir. It's quite rude to peek."

Good bye, freedom.

"He might be in there. Knock," ordered the deep voice.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it sucks… .**


End file.
